Chris Brown
' Chris Brown '''is a producer and cinematographer. Biography Chris Brown began his journey back in the UK in 1983 as Managing Director with Stephen Woolley of Palace Productions. During this time, he produced two films with Neil Jordan, "The Company of Wolves" and "Mona Lisa", which won two Golden Globes and was nominated for an Oscar (Best Actor - Bob Hoskins). He also produced "Absolute Beginners", starring David Bowie, James Fox, Ray Davies and Sade, as well as "Siesta" with Ellen Barkin, Gabrielle Byrne, Jodie Foster, Grace Jones and Julian Sands. He also worked on the script development of "Scandal". In the late 80s, Brown ran the Comic Strip Film Company with the likes of Peter Richardson, Rik Mayall, Jennifer Saunders, Ade Edmondson, Robbie Coltrane, Alexei Sayle, Keith Allen, Nigel Planner and Dawn French. He completed and supervised the theatrical release of "Didn't you Kill My Brother" with Alexi Sayle and "Mr Jolly Lives Next Door" starring Peter Cook. He also produced "The Yob", starring Keith Allen, and "The Strike", winner of the Golden Rose of Monteux and the Royal Television Society Award for Best Comedy. In 1988, Brown worked with writer Willie Russell (of "Educating Rita") as Executive Producer on "Dancing Through the Dark" before moving to Australia. He then produced a series of films for HBO and Channel Ten ("Crimebroker", "Seventh Floor", "Blackwater Trail" and "White Lies"), In 1995 Brown Executive Produced , "All Men are Liars" and won Best Film in the San Remo Film Festival. In 1996, Brown and Ruth Harley (CEO of the New Zealand Film Commission, with funding from NZFC, New Zealand On Air and TVNZ. This firm, now called ScreenVisioNZ, has produced three films: "Via Satellite" (distributed by Columbia TriStar); "Savage Honeymoon" (distributed by Universal Pictures), which was selected for the London Film Festival and Pam Springs Film Festival; and "Scarfies", which was selected for the Edinburgh Film Festival and Sundance Film Festival. In 1998 Brown co-produced Komodo (Jill Hennessey, Billy Burke), for BVI, directed by Michael Lantieri (Steven Spielberg's SFX director and Oscar winner for "Jurassic Park"), with CGI supremo Phil Tippet (OScar winner for "Star Wars"). 1999 saw him set up his own production company, Pictures In Paradise, in Australia on the Gold Coast. In 2000 Brown completed production of the Horror picture, Cubbyhouse, the film was sold in over 14 territories. Brown returned to New Zealand to Executive Produce two more successful low budget features, Stickmen and Snakeskin, between them winners of eleven awards including Best Film, Best Director, Best Script and Best Actor at the 2001 Nokia Awards Film Awards. In 2000 he initiated a script development program with the Pacific Film and Television Commission (PFTC). Six scripts by new Queensland writers were selected. Four of these projects have been produced. In 2002 Blurred, a comedy about Australian Spring Break, released nationwide in October 2002. Under the Radar which was released in August 2004 Australia wide by Hoyts and finally A Heartbeat Away once again released by Hoyts. 2004 saw Brown team up with Autonomous Films in the UK to produce the Australian western epic The Proposition the original screenplay was written by music icon Nick Cave. Directed by John Hillcoat (The Road, Lawless) an Australian/UK co-production. Starring Guy Pearce, Ray Winstone, Danny Huston, John Hurt and Emily Watson. The Proposition was released by Sony Pictures. The Proposition won THe IF Lexus Award for Best Australian Film 2005 and four AFI Awards. It was subsequently selected for The Toronto, Sundance and Berlin Festivals and won the New Writers Award at the Venice Film Festival. Brown then produced Triangle, the first co-production in Australia using the New Producer's Offset, starring Melissa George and Liam Hemsworth. The film was directed by Christopher Smith (Creep, Severance & Black Death) and opened the UK Fright Fest Festival and distributed worldwide by Icon Films. 2008 Brown produced the Spierig Brothers futuristic vampire movie Daybreakers which starred Ethan Hawke, Willem Defoe, Sam Neill and Isabel Lucas. The film was financed by Lionsgate Films, and was released on 2,700 screens in the US in 2009. Daybreakers was premiered at Midnight Madness at the Toronto Film Festival and went to make $60 million dollars worldwide and was one of the top 50 grossing independent films of 2009. 2010 Brown Executive Produced Bait. Bait is the first co-production with Singapore. The film was also the first independent action film shot in 3D in Australia. Directed by Kimble Rendell starred Xavier Samuel, Sharni Vincent and Julian McMahon. The film premiered in October 2012 on a wide 3D release by Paramount Pictures. It was also selected for Venice Film Festival and was released in China to 18th Highest Opening of any Foreign Film of all time. 2011 Brown produced Nim's Island 2 starring Bindie Irwin (Daughter of Steve) and Mathew Lillard for Walden Entertainment. 2012/13 Brown completed The Railway Man a co-production with the UK and shooting in Scotland, Thailand and Australia. The film starred Colin Firth, Nicole Kidman, Stellan Skarsgârd, Jeremy Irvine and Hiroyuki Sanada. the film is distributed worldwide by Lionsgate Films. In 2004 Brown won Independent Producer Of the Year, from the Australian Producers Association (SPAA). Selected Filmography *''Mona Lisa (1986) *''The Proposition'' (2005) *''Triangle ''(2009) Sources *Chris Brown at the IMDb. Gallery Chris Brown 2.jpg|Chris. Category:Crew